A Link To My World
by ElvenRanger
Summary: Devastated because Zelda is in love with Gannondorf, Link accidentally teleports himself to the land of Dulcea, where he becomes an avatar of the godess sisters Rhone and Nori.*Finished!*
1. Heartbreak

)I've made a few revisions and used the spell check(Heh heh heh) Thanks for the suggestions Ganondorfthefieryred!  
  
)Hey, it's a Zelda fanfic. This takes place during ocarina of time after Link completes the Spirit temple. I've messed up the story plot a bit to make it work, so don't go telling me I did this or that wrong, cause I already know it.  
  
I would do my typical hahah-cough-choke-thump, but I don't fee like it right now.  
  
Ooh, want to know a stupid crazy thing you really should not do? DO NOT jump out of a tree onto a trampline. Well, actually, it's not that bad an idea, just don't try to brace your fall. I slammed my knees into my chin and knocked myself out for about three seconds. Now my neck muscles are all messed up. I should be in that movie jackass.  
  
Heh.  
  
Heh heh.  
  
)Disclamer: I actually could say I own Link, since this Link is actually more like a D&D character I created. Same life story too. But.  
  
I don't own Zelda. I do not own Link. Heck, I don't even own a stupid baby Dodongo!  
  
*Runs away and hides in a corner*  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
The temple of time was quiet, except for the faint ringing notes given off by the royal jewels, and the soft singing that wafted through the Temple at all times. Dust mots filtered through the golden afternoon light, settling without a sound on the smooth marble floor.  
  
In front of the jewels, the symbol of the triforce lay embedded in the floor. A light appeared, growing bigger and brighter. Then the light suddenly disappeared, leaving behind it a blond-haired, blue-eyed youth of about 18, playing an ocarina. He was dressed all in green, with brown boots on his feet. He carried a quiver full of arrows, a bright, mirror- like shield, and the Master Sword was strapped aross his back.  
  
Link stopped playing and looked about him, stowing away his ocarina as he did so. He nodded slightly to himself, then strode toward the temple's entrance. A sudden flash lit up the temple, and Link put up an arm instinctively to protect his eyes.  
  
When his vision cleared, he saw a beautiful girl dressed in a long dress embroidered with the crest of the Hyrule royal family, her long blond hair pulled back by a golden crown.  
  
"Zelda." Link breathed, and ran forward. He caught her up in a tight embrace, kissing her. He hadn't seen her in so long, but he still loved her. He had had many girls after him-Malon, Ruto- but his heart belonged to the Princess. But when she did not kiss him back, he let her go, looking at her with confused innocence. "Zelda, what's wrong?"  
  
"Link, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." She said, looking at the floor.  
  
Link stood still, shocked. "Okay." he said, completely at a loss. "Why?"  
  
"I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"Oh." He said faintly. His mind ran around in circles. Who else could she be in love with? There was no one like him. All the other men in Hylia are WAY too old for her. "Who?" he asked.  
  
"Ganondorf."  
  
"WHAT!?" Link said, his voice a mixture of horror and disgust. Ganondorf! Their greatest enemy? The man who had killed her father. A part of him wailed in despair, pleading that it wasn't true. Link ignored that part of him, anger pleasantly clouding his thoughts. He put up his hands, as if to protect himself from her. "You slut! You traitorous bitch!" he cried, face a mask of fury.  
  
"Say what you will, Link, you will not change my mind!" she said, her voice hard as steel.  
  
Link's anger fell away, to be replaced with a deep pit of sadness and despair. "No." he said, as his heart quietly broke into a million pieces. I loved her since the first day I saw her. Now, after all I've done to rebuild Hylia, to repair what we tore asunder, she betrays me. My only love! He had to go somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere where he didn't have to see those clear blue eyes he had loved for so long. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and played a jumbled song, in a minor chord. A ball of light congealed around him, and he disappeared, leaving Zelda standing alone in the quiet temple.  
  
***********  
  
As soon as he finished the song, Link knew something was wrong. The temple faded from his sight, but no new landscape came in to sight. He was alone in freezing darkness. An icy hand gripped his chest, and he fought to draw breath. A harsh wind buffeted him, and he fell, down into the darkness. Then he was caught up, and the sudden force knocked him unconscious.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
)So? How is it? It will be kinda funny and kinda sad, so hang on.  
  
Review! Review!! Review!!! Review!!!! Review!!!!! 


	2. A quest

)Hola! Me gusta son buen tiempo en me cuarto!  
  
Do you know what that means? It actually makes just about no sense.  
  
Heh heh.  
  
All right, no more insanity. This is a sort of serious chapter, but, oh well.  
  
Have fun!  
  
))Disclaimer: I do not own Link but I do own Rhone and Nori.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
When Link came to, at first he thought he had teleported to the light temple. It looked very similar. However, instead of six pedestals there were only four, one in each direction of the compass.  
  
"Navi, where are we?" he asked his fairy softly. When the fairy did not appear, he frowned. "Navi?" he said. The he realized he had left Navi behind. Well, maybe it's better that way, he thought, and looked closer at the pedestals, which held water that spilled over the sides into the abyss below.  
  
The one in front of him, in the direction his internal compass told him was East, held water of a vibrant green. Link immediately thought of the Kokiri forest, and for one second he thought he saw the forest in it's clear green depths.  
  
The pedestal in the South held thick silvery gray water, that flow like mercury. This water fascinated Link, for he had never seen water like that.  
  
The pedestal in the West held blue water that glittered and shimmered. It reminded Link of Nayru's Love, one of his favorite spells.  
  
The last pedestal, the one in the North, held black water that flowed sluggishly. This water made Link uneasy, for it reminded him to much of Ganondorf.  
  
Link turned back to the green pillar to see a woman standing there. She had red-brown hair, green eyes, and an intelligent, stubborn face. She was wearing a beautiful green gown, embroidered all over. He arms were tattooed with vines, and flowers bloomed along her ankles. He feet were bare, and she stood on the water as if it was a solid surface.  
  
Out of the corner of his left eye, Link saw another person appear, and he turned to face the new arrival.  
  
This woman was dressed in glittering silver platemail that fitted to her chest perfectly, and a short skirt of black leather. She held a large silver battle ax in her black gloved hands, and a sword was strapped to her side. He looked up into her face and saw that she had ears like his, and blond hair, but there was a foreignness about her that was further given away by her steel gray eyes.  
  
The Lady of the East had the living beauty of a forest. This woman had the icy brilliance of a keen edged blade.  
  
"Welcome Link," said the Lady of the East. Link turned to face her.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You are in the land of Dulcea. This place is a secret place, known only to the gods."  
  
"Then you must be."  
  
"Yes." Said the warrior-woman. "Here I am known as Evelinara, goddess of technology and war."  
  
"And I am called Varinaya." The Green Lady said.  
  
"That's how you're known here?" asked Link, picking out a clue from Evlinara's words.  
  
"Yes." Said Varinaya.  
  
"So you're known as something else elsewhere?" Link asked.  
  
Evelinara laughed. "You have a way with words young warrior." She said. "By our friends from other worlds we are known as Rhonale and Nori Rockfist. I'm Nori." She jerked a thumb in Varinaya's direction, which Link thought to be a most ungodly gesture. "And she's Rhone."  
  
"So you are only gods in this world?" Link asked.  
  
"Demi-gods, actually, and yes." Said Rhone. "In your world, we would be no more than we truly are; a ranger and an elf."  
  
"What's an elf?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Why am I here?" Link asked.  
  
"We caught you as you fell though the Void. We must admit we had called on the Greater Good for aid, but we hadn't expected an answer so soon. How did you get there?" Nori asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Link said. "I must have played the wrong song somehow."  
  
"Aah yes. Your ocarina." Rhone pulled the ocarina out form a pouch at her waist. "It was falling near you, so I caught it as well." She turned it over in her hands. "Beautiful little instrument." She murmured, almost to herself. She opened her hands, leaving the ocarina floating in midair. Then she gestured it away, and it flew to Link. He caught it and stowed it away.  
  
"Link, we have a request we must make of you." Nori said.  
  
"What is it you ask of me Link said, standing straighter, almost at attention.  
  
"Our brother, Maugrin Cho-elen, the god of spirits and the next life, has grown power hungry." She said. "He seeks to take our power and destroy us, to destroy our beautiful land and turn it into a realm of nightmares." She looked sadly to her right, to where the pedestal of blue water stood. "Already he has destroyed our sister, Serena Mayanist, goddess of magic and love, and has used her power to corrupt all things she had endowed with her power. We need you to be our avatar, to help us defeat our brother. We can give you the power you need to defeat him. Will you do this for us?"  
  
"I'll do it." Link said. "If that is what you ask." He smiled. "I think that's the first time I was asked to do something." He said dryly.  
  
"Thank you." Said Rhone, a smile playing about her lips. She and Nori stretched out their arms until their palms touched, then extended their free hands toward him.  
  
"Since you left your friend Navi behind," Nori said. "We will give you another fairy to aid you." She whistled three notes. A small ball of green light flew down out of the darkness, coming to a halt next to Rhone.  
  
"Link, this is Fayt." Rhone said. "She is well learned in our land and it's history, so she will be very useful to you."  
  
The fairy flew over to him. "Hi Link!" it said joyfully. "Pleased to make your acqaintance." with that, she flew into his hat, just like Navi used to do. Link thought that would make him sad, but he felt nothing. Odd, he thought. Ganondorf, he thought, just to see what would happen. Nothing. There was like a wall between him and his painful emotions.  
  
"I did that." Rhone said softly. Link looked up at her. "If I had left your emotions as they were, you would have been very unstable."  
  
"I don't mind." Link said. "For once I can think clearly."  
  
"Good." Rhone smiled. Small orbs of light began to collect in the goddesses' outstretched hands. "Find our brother Link. Defeat him. This task does fall to you."  
  
As one, the goddesses spoke. "It is done."  
  
The two orbs of light flew out of their hands, striking Link. He glowed with silvery green fire as the godesses endowed him with their power. Suddenly he knew the goddesses, knew them better than he knew himself. Then he lost himself in that maelstrom of memories and lives, and he blacked out.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ For those of you wondering out there, The Nori and Rhone here are the same Nori and Rhone in my LotR story, 'cept this one came a lot later.  
  
Thalia- I know the whole Zelda/Ganondorf thing is weird, but I was just trying to really push Link's buttons. I mean, what better thing to drive him into another dmension with? 


	3. New friends

)Hi!  
  
I'm writing the third chapter. Yay! There ain't much more to this story, so.blah.  
  
Tuna!  
  
I just decorated my Christmas Tree. Cheers!  
  
))R.E.A.D.(Really evil awful disclaimer): I own Rhone and Nori. Maybe cause I don't own Link I should kill him..  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Hey! Wake up, Link, or whatever the hell your name is."  
  
Link's eyes flashed open. Instinct kicked in, and he leapt up and drew his sword, facing the one who had spoken.  
  
It was a teddy bear, slightly shorter than Link. Many of its seams were ripped, and it was missing an ear, but its eyes showed a keen intelligence. It was also smoking fragrant cigar that it would occasionally choke on. Link was amused to realize it was like the teddy bear he had owned as a child.  
  
"Where am I?" Link asked, sheathing his blade.  
  
"Why you're in the City of Toyland." the teddy bear said.  
  
"Am I still in Dulcea?" the Hylian asked, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Yeah." the teddy bear said slowly. "Were you supposed to go somewhere else?"  
  
"No." Link said, as he looked around the room. He was in a room that looked like a gatehouse. There was a small cot in one corner, a table, and a small fire burned merrily in a fireplace.  
  
"How did I get here?" Link asked.  
  
"Damn, you ask a lot of questions." it said. Link could tell that the teddy was avoiding the subject.  
  
"Did the goddesses send me here?" Link asked.  
  
"Shhh!" the teddy bear whispered, glancing about as if someone was watching through the walls. "If anyone heard you talkin' 'bout Them, you'd be deader than dirt."  
  
"Why?" asked Link. The bear stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You really aren't from around here are you?" asked the bear. Link shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "Well, Toyland used to be a nice little city. Toys could really have a good time. But about six months ago, some weird guy came, overthrew the King, and made himself the new ruler. It seems like he's been poisoning the minds of the toys downtown. They're like his personal slaves. I live out here, so I don't go into the big city much, so I haven't been affected yet. But he'll get me eventually." the bear sat down on his cot, putting his head in his paws. "Now I'm the only one in the city who remembers the goddesses." he looked up at Link. "Except for you. They brought you here, told me to look after you till you woke up."  
  
"Ah." said Link. Suddenly there was a voice in his head.  
  
-Link? - the voice said -This is Rhone. We need you to leave the city by the west road. We have some friends we need you to meet. Oh, and say hi to Ted for me. -  
  
"K, Rhone." he muttered as he felt the connection being broken off. He turned to Ted. "The goddesses say hi." Link said.  
  
Ted stared at him, bugging his eyes out. Literally, they were almost falling off. He quickly fixed them.  
  
"You can just talk to them?" the bear whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Link said. "I need to leave by the west gate. Do you know where that is?"  
  
The bear stared at him a moment longer then smiled hugely, ripping his stitches. "You're in luck! I'm in charge of the West Gate."  
  
"I have to leave right now."  
  
"Well, I can get you out easily, but food is rationed, so I'm afraid I can't get you any provisions."  
  
"Oh, that's all right, I'll find an inn or something.  
  
Ted walked out, and turned the crank that opened the gate. Link walked out through the gate into the dusty road, and looked up at the small stuffed figure that stood on top of the wall.  
  
"Good luck to you, Link!"  
  
""Luck to you too, Ted." Link said. "Farewell!" Link turned and began running down the road, into the west.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hours later he slowed, breathing lightly. The terrain had been easy, with the wide road pounded flat and hard by past travelers. In all directions a desert stretched, scrubby bushes dotting the landscape. Shielding his eyes, he looked into the distance to see a building not too far away.  
  
He smiled, then broke into a swift, ground-eating sprint.  
  
The inn was large, and obviously made to accommodate more people, but he, apparently, was the only traveler there, besides an old man who had taken residence there.  
  
He ordered a drink and sat by the fire, sipping the mulled wine slowly.  
  
"Hey." said a voice.  
  
He turned to see the tavern girl, looking at him. What does she want? he thought to himself but he smiled anyway. "Yes?"  
  
"Where do you come from?" the girl asked, sitting in the chair next to his. Link studied her for a moment. The girl was slender, with long, elegant fingers. She stared into the fire with deep green eyes, glancing at him occasionally. A lock of golden brown hair fell into her face, and she brushed it behind her ear in a swift, fluid movement. She wasn't beautiful, but there was a certain grace about her. It seemed to Link that this girl did not belong here.  
  
"I'm not sure I even know who I am anymore, let alone where I came from." Link said. He had been looking intently into his mug, but now glanced upward, at the girl.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Avari." she said looking down.  
  
"I'm Link." he said. After a few moments his curiosity overcame him once again. "Why do you work here?"  
  
"Why?" she repeated softly to herself. "I used to live in Oze, the city of innocents. Then Cho-elen came down to us, and told us that deceit and lust was more fun. He used his stolen magic to transform the city, and it's people into horrible shadows of the good people they had once been. I was visiting my friend, who lived outside the city, so I was not transformed like the others." She looked up at Link now, tears forming in her eyes. "That was my home, and it was beautiful. Now it's a city of filth and greed and lust and, and." the tears she had been holding back now flooded forth, and she threw herself at Link, wrapping her arms around him and crying desperately. Link was completely astounded and stared down at the crying female for a few moments, then he patted her back gingerly.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right, I'm here to fix things." Link said, trying to calm the hysterical girl.  
  
"Really?" she asked, her voice muffled by his tunic and distorted by a runny nose.  
  
"Really." he said. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here." He said, giving her the cloth, and helping her back into her seat.  
  
She blew her nose, leaving his kerchief thoroughly disgusting. She started to hand it back to him. "No," he said quickly. "You can keep it." He started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Link?" He turned at the sound of his name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be. be careful." She said.  
  
"I will." He said with a smile, then went up to his room. He sat cross-legged on the bed, his back against the wall and his naked blade lying across his knees. This was how he slept, unless he was in the Kokiri forest, where he slept normally on his own bed.  
  
Link waited for the pang of homesickness to come, like it usually did when he was out traveling, but surprisingly, it never came. Rhone's mental block must be keeping away homesickness too, he thought as he fell asleep.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I've been getting impatient to finish this chapter. It was being a bitch when I was trying to write it. But, it's being better now, so. yeah.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
The Pineapple lives! Frodo lives!  
  
Aah! The Christmas Tree is trying to eat me!!!!  
  
AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Everything Gets Screwed Up

Hello and Welcome to "A Link To My World" chapter 4  
  
It's nearly done, if you really must know.  
  
Do you know what musth is? I don't think you want to know, but if you do, review with and include your e-mail and I'll send out a mass e-mail telling you all what it means.  
  
But I don't think you wanna know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Link, yadda yadda yadda, let's get on with the story.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Link woke early, before there was even a hint of dawn. He crept down the stairs to the bar where he left ten rupees and a note of thanks. The innkeeper would be amazed that morning to find that Link had paid with sapphires and emeralds.  
  
He was about to leave when he heard someone mutter something. He turned around and saw Avari huddled in the same chair she had been in when he had left her. She had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly, then pulled out a small object. It was a fish, carved out of turquoise and inlaid with silver. He had gotten it from a Zoran craftsman, as a present for Zelda, but this girl deserved to have something beautiful. And she could probably get a good price for it if she sold it, he thought as he placed the figure in her open palm. Her hand slowly closed on it, and she smiled in her sleep.  
  
Link watched her for a moment longer, then turned and strode out the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Around midmorning Link slowed his pace, to a fast walk. He looked around, shading his eyes with one hand. He could see a cloud of dust in the distance, but he couldn't be sure if it was caused by people or the wind.  
  
"Dirt, dirt, and more dirt." He said.  
  
"There's a tree over there." Fayt commented.  
  
Suddenly Link sensed a presence, as if someone was standing right next to him. He turned quickly, but there was no one there. He could still feel it though, as if someone was looking over his shoulder. He suddenly had a thought.  
  
"Rhone?" he said carefully. There was silence for a few moments, then.  
  
-LINK!- Rhone's voice screamed in his head. He put his hands over his ears in an effort to block out the sound, to no avail. Once again he was more than himself. He could feel the goddesses' pain and it forced him to his hands and knees. Then, as suddenly as it had come, it passed, and he was Link again.  
  
The mental block Rhone had put on him had blocked Link's feelings, but it had also caused his emotions to build and build to dangerous levels. Now, without it's maker to sustain it, it shattered, like a crystal vase.  
  
His emotions hit him so hard that the breath was knocked out of him. He gasped for breath as the memories and feelings overwhelmed him. The only thing that mattered was his despair, despair so deep that there was no wish to live. Tears coursed down his face, splattering the ground with his tears.  
  
"Link, are you okay?" Fayt asked. "Link?"  
  
But Link couldn't hear, didn't want to hear. (A/N: This is Link's opinion of things at this moment.) Zelda had dumped him for Ganondorf, and was probably married. The goddesses who had put their faith in him were dead. Ted was dead too, for believing in the goddesses. It's all my fault, all my fault.  
  
The world's troubles were his fault. Dulcea was going to be come a nightmare land, as Hyrule must already be. Everything would come to death, and destruction, and ruin.  
  
Link cried. He cried for himself, he cried for Zelda. He cried for Navi and Ted and Avari. He cried for all the people he had ever met, and the people he never had. And he cried for the goddesses, Rhonale Varinaya and Nori Evelinara.  
  
"Link!"  
  
It's my fault. All my fault. My fault. I've killed them all!  
  
"Link, talk to me! What's wrong?"  
  
Link paid no heed to the small bobbing green ball of light that floated next to his head. He no longer cared.  
  
How long he knelt there, in the dust and the dirt, he did not know, but after some time had passed, Fayt called out suddenly, "Link, behind you!"  
  
He instinctively pulled the master sword from the sheath on his back, turned on his knees into a standing position, and slashed out at the black griffin that had been sneaking up on him. It reared and snarled as a red line appeared across its eyes. There were two others, both golden brown, and they hissed at Link, angry that they would have to fight for their meal.  
  
But Link had no intention to fight. Instinct faded, and he merely stared at the griffins with a look that would have made the coldest heart break. The griffins, however, had no thought for such things, and charged him.  
  
"Link! What are you doing?" Navi yelled, as the griffins neared.  
  
Link sheathed his sword in one fluid movement.  
  
"Giving up."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Cut and Paste. It's a beautiful thing. 


	5. Strangers from distant lands

Okay, this is the part where everyone gets completely confused. Just to clear things up a bit, these are the friends of Rhone and Nori. Rhone and Nori had been traveling with these psychos- oops, did I just say that? *smiles innocently* - till they got teleported to Dulcea.  
  
Oh and thanks, for my beta readers, RonethDragon Tiamat and Me.  
  
Disclaimer:(This one's long!) I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise. Tirna, Jani, and the briefly mentioned Nai are RonethDragon Tiamat's. Wendy belongs to my friend Me. Meli is property of my friend Pinball, and Aezimon belongs to Tevish Szat. Nori and Rhone, however, are MINE!!!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Wendy hummed tunelessly to herself as she walked along the dirt road with her companions. They were not people she would have chosen to travel with, and some were down right annoying. But they seemed to get things done well enough together, so she put up with them.  
  
She looked up at the sun with chocolate brown eyes, once again glad to be outside. I'm so glad we're out of the salt mines, she thought with fervor, shivering with the memory of the salt screamers and the unsavory beef. Damn, those things were ugly. I've seen better lookers in a graveyard, actually came to think of it just about everything I've seen in a graveyard was a prettier sight than that.  
  
She glanced to her left where the gold dragon disciple Tirna bounced along, her bat-like golden wings fluttering. Dragon disciples are half dragon, and have wings the color of their dragon parent. Wendy smiled at the girl's innocence. She's a bit of a twit, Wendy thought. But she's cute, but she's pretty damned useful in a fight.  
  
Behind Wendy walked Aezimon, the stoic human were-bear necromancer. Wendy was glad the moon was waxing, for it brought out his good side. At other times he's almost intolerable. Wendy knew he liked her, but she didn't really like him. And with just cause. He's creepy.  
  
"Jani!"  
  
Wendy smiled at the last two members of the group present, Jani and Meli, screamed at each other. Well to be precise, only Meli screamed. Both were half elven, though Jani was a psionic vampire. They were lovers, but it seemed to Wendy to be a rather abusive relationship. You know, I don't even think they know what they're arguing about anymore, she thought as Meli got mentally "slapped."  
  
"Jani!!" Meli shrieked, and pulled out her mace, swinging it at his head. He dodged it easily, then levitated her a few feet off the ground.  
  
"JANI!" Meli flailed in the air, trying hopelessly to get down.  
  
"Careful now dear, I don't want you to injure yourself." Jani said, trying not to smile. Wendy giggled.  
  
The other members of their group- Nai, Rhone and Nori- were not with them, and Wendy missed them. Rhone and Nori were in this world and were apparently goddesses, but they were being held captive by another god. Nai had apparently not come with them into this world. Too bad, Wendy thought. It might have been a good time to try my charms on him while the Missus isn't here. But then if she is a goddess here it might not be such a good idea to get on her bad side. Besides, Wendy knew he truly loved Nori, and it would have only gotten Nori pissed off at her.  
  
Meli was now screaming incoherently, and then threw her mace at Jani. He ducked and it landed on the ground creating a small crater.  
  
"Now that just wasn't very nice." Jani said, shaking a finger at Meli and smiling broadly.  
  
"Hey guys?" said Tirna, looking off into the distance. No one paid any attention to her. "Guys!"  
  
"What?" said Aezimon irritably.  
  
"What's that?" she said, pointing up the road. A small blob of activity was just visible in the distance through the heat waves.  
  
Wendy shaded her eyes with a hand, her keen elf eyes seeing through the haze. "Three griffins. Looks like they're attacking something."  
  
"Well then let's go crash the party." said Aezimon.  
  
"Aezimon I have two words for you." said Jani. "Shut. Up."  
  
They all started running with Wendy in front, Tirna flying next to her, Jani close behind still levitating Meli, and Aezimon bringing up the rear.  
  
It didn't take too long for Wendy to realize that they were attacking a person. She put up a hand while continuing to run, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground right next to the griffins. They squawked loudly and took flight, leaving a figure lying in the dust, a small ball of green light hovering over him. Wendy sped up, leaving Tirna behind. When she was about ten feet away, the light streamed over to her, stopping right in front of her face and started talking. Wendy stopped in surprise.  
  
"Hi there thanks a lot for saving Link here he's in a bad mood I don't know what's wrong with him maybe you could help oh by the way I'm a fairy and my name's Fayt what's yours?"  
  
It took Wendy a moment to decipher what the fairy had said, but then she smiled. "My name's Wendy." By this time the others had gotten there, except for Aezimon, who was shooting fireballs at the griffins and laughing maniacally. Wendy turned and put her hands on her hips. "Aezimon! Stop wasting power!"  
  
Aezimon glared, but ceased to harass the griffins, joining the others, who now stood in a circle around the young man. He was dressed in a green tunic, white leggings, and calf length leather boots. Spiky blond hair and unusually long pointy ears poked out from beneath a green hat. He had golden gauntlets on his hands, and a sword and shield were strapped across his back, along with a bow and a quiver of arrows. However, he was covered in wounds, and it looked like one of the griffins had stepped on his arm, breaking it.  
  
His outfit could use a bit of work, however with the exception of looking like something chewed him up and spit him out, he's pretty cute. She thought to herself then added quickly aloud to the others, "According to the fairy, his name is Link." Wendy said.  
  
Fayt made a loud chiming noise over Link's head. "Link! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"  
  
"Oh gods, I'm not dead yet!" Link said, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Of course you're not dead. These nice people saved you."  
  
"Excuse me if I don't say thank you." he said dully.  
  
"What happened? Did they ambush you?" asked Jani.  
  
"Yes, they ambushed Link. He cut one of them up though. It was cool." The fairy said, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Ookay, so why is your sword sheathed?" asked Wendy.  
  
"I was trying to get myself killed." Link said, opening his eyes to reveal sapphire blue eyes. "Fayt, what weapons do I have left?"  
  
The fairy stopped bouncing. "Uh. your longbow."  
  
"Damn, you can't shoot yourself with a longbow."  
  
"You also have your." began Aezimon. Wendy turned and gave him a death glare, and he shut up.  
  
"And why are you trying to kill yourself?" Wendy asked, returning her attentions to the fighter.  
  
"Because Zelda left me." He said. Then, after a moment, "Who are you people anyway?"  
  
"My name's Wendy." Wendy said, kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you telling Fayt that. Who are the other people?" Link said as he sat up, holding his broken arm to his chest. Wendy put her hands on his broken arm, using what little healing ability she had to at least ease the pain. She talked as she worked.  
  
"The elf with the gold wings is Tirna. That's Jani, and the girl he's levitating is."  
  
"Meli." Link said slowly, frowning. "They're vampires. And the other guy is. Aezimon."  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Wendy. Jani was so surprised that he dropped Meli. who for once did not scream and attack Jani. Aezimon put a hand to his sword hilt, while Tirna merely cocked her head with curiosity.  
  
"Rhone and Nori. Sent me to find you." he smiled sourly, and looked Wendy in the eyes. "Well at least I did something right." he said. Then his eyelids dropped and he passed out into Wendy's lap.  
  
"Well," she said to the others. "I suppose we take him with us."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
If anyone has any guesses as to what's going to happen, I'd love to hear them. This is a fun story to write, and I'm sorry to say the next chapter will probably be the last one. But, I've got other stories to work on, and new ones floating around in my head all the time.  
  
Review please!! 


	6. Healing and Arguing

Well, it turns out there is another chapter after this one. Sorry for getting your hopes up folks. Yes, unfortunately, this story isn't over yet.  
  
I would have posted this sooner, but ff.net was down for a while and I was unhappy.  
  
Laters!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Everything seemed very hazy for Link. He felt like he was having double vision, but usually when you have double vision you see the same thing twice. Link could see two different things. From one point of view he could see metal bars, and a man dressed in red with white trim standing beyond them. From the other view, he saw green vines, and a figure shrouded in darkness. Then the images faded, and Link was released into blissful oblivion.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Link was only slightly conscious. He was aware of people around him talking, but he couldn't comprehend what the words meant.  
  
"We don't know who he is, Wendy. He may be dangerous." A male voice.  
  
"Oh come on!" This voice was pleasant and female. "He knows Rhone and Nori. Maybe he knows what happened to them. And considering the state he was in when we rescued him, I don't think he's going to be a problem."  
  
"He's suicidal!"  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"That's not the point-"  
  
"I don't care. He is going with us and that's the end of it."  
  
"Stupid love-struck female.Yeow!!" there was the sudden sound of thunder, right in the room, that made Link start.  
  
"Serves you right for calling me stupid!" the female voice yelled, and Link could hear two sets of footsteps running out of the room, thunder rumbling every few minutes.  
  
"Linky winky! Wakey wakey!" Came Fayt's horribly annoying chiming voice.  
  
"Mmph." Link muttered to the fairy and pulled the blankets over his head.  
  
"Li-ink, I know you're awa-ake." Fayt said, bouncing on the coverlet.  
  
Why couldn't they have let me die? He thought to himself as he burrowed deeper into his blankets. "You're a moron. Go away."  
  
"I'm not a moron I'm actually quite intelligent for my race is that race or species I can't remember oh well I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway now does it?" Fayt said.  
  
"Leave. Me. Alone. You. Annoying. Little. Bug." Link said, turning over so that he no longer faced the fairy. After a few minutes of silence, he turned back onto his back. "Fayt?" he asked. "Fayt?" he said, sitting up and looking around the room. It was the first time he had looked at the room and he could see that it was comfortably furnished. His pack was on a table nearby, but his weapons were not visible anywhere. They probably hid them, he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly. In a window seat in the corner Fayt floated forlornly, her color fading in and out slowly. Link knew from vast experience that Fayt was crying. If I had a rupee for every time I made Navi cry.I'd be a rich man by now.  
  
Link sighed and got up slowly, wincing as a few of the injuries pulled away. As he stood he glanced down and saw that he was dressed only in his under shirt and leggings. He pondered that fact for a moment, and then shook his head, and walked to the window seat. He sat down slowly, wincing when something especially hurt.  
  
"Fayt," he said with a sigh. "I-I'm sorry for calling you a bug. I know that is a very bad word to call a fairy and I won't call you that ever again."  
  
The fairy sniffed audibly, then flew into his face. "Promise?" she asked, he voice still a little thick.  
  
"I promise." Link said. Fayt chimed loudly and tried to fly into his hat, but since he wasn't wearing it, she opted for his hair. This made Link briefly nostalgic over Navi, who he had left behind. Link thought for a moment, then looked up into his bangs. "Hey Fayt, could you summon healing fairies? Navi was sometimes able to do it but."  
  
"Oh yeah, I can do that real easy, want me to?" the fairy said, flying out of his hair to bounce slowly up and down in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, but make sure they're not adverse to being put in bottles, I don't want a fiasco." Link said with a smile.  
  
"How many, Linky boy?" Fayt asked.  
  
"Two."  
  
"All righty then!" Fayt said. She flew in tight circles around a certain spot, trailing sparkles until she made a globe of fairy sparkles. Then she chimed once, and out of the ball flew two small pink fairies, then the sparkles fell to the ground making sounds like tiny pieces of crystal. Link put out one hand and touched one of the fairies. It swirled around him, healing his injuries, then disappearing. Then he walked over to his pack, pulled out a bottle, and caught the other fairy. Who knows? He thought, as he got back into the bed. An extra one might come in handy.  
  
He lay back and stared at the rafters. Now that he wasn't otherwise occupied, he could feel his emotions like a dull ache inside him. He knew Fayt had been distracting him, but now she couldn't distract him any longer. He thought of Zelda, and Navi. And Malon, and Darunia, and that guy he had raced a few times, and a lump formed in his throat. He curled up into his covers, and quietly cried himself to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Fayt waited until he was asleep, then she flew out of the room and into the common room of the inn. Sitting in the common room was Wendy, Jani, Aezimon, and Meli. Tirna was off playing games with the young tavern girl. Jani's hair was standing on end, and every once in a while he would glare at Wendy.  
  
"I would say I don't trust him, except he's so depressed, I don't see how he could be a threat.or any help for that matter." Aezimon said, glancing at the door Fayt had just flown out of.  
  
"He is slightly suicidal but he would never commit suicide because it's not an honorable death and Link is all about honor." said Fayt. "He's kinda creepy that way." She added as an afterthought.  
  
"But that means in battle he's a liability." Jani pointed out, trying to flatten his hair. "He won't fight because he's too focused on dying."  
  
"Oh he'll fight if there's someone to save or if it isn't honorable to not fight cause he's a descendant of a line of ancient knights who protected this place called Hyrule. I've never been there but the other fairies say it's nice." Fayt said.  
  
It took a moment for the adventurers to comprehend what the fairy had said. "Well, that's good enough for me." Meli said, then walked over to the bar and ordered a gatorade.(It's an inside-joke that you can only understand if you have read the Dungeon Masters by RonethDragon Tiamat.)  
  
"I'm still opposed to him joining." Jani said, crossing his arms and slouching heavily.  
  
"That's only because you didn't appreciate those little lightening bolts that paid you a visit earlier." Wendy said, her eyes dancing merrily.  
  
"Damn straight." Jani said, scowling at her.  
  
"So Link's going with us?" Aezimon asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Jani said, and put his head down on the table. Wendy reached out with a small bolt of lightning on her fingers. He reached up quickly and grabbed her arm. "Don't." he said, without looking at her  
  
"But...." Jani's grip tightened. "All right, all right, sheesh." Wendy said pulling her arm back and folding her arms petulantly.  
  
Fayt snickered.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Uh, yeah.  
  
Um...Review? 


	7. Epilogue: In Dreams

The last chapter was really the end, but I wanted to put in this epilogue, cause the last chapter left things sort of hanging.  
  
Anyway, read it please. Oh, and it's really short.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Link was standing in the Temple of Time, just like the last time. Zelda appeared, and he ran to her, only she stopped him before he could hug her. "Link," she said, and there was a cold light in his eyes. "I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Ganondorf." Then Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows, his eyes gleaming. Zelda turned, and walked into the shadows behind Ganondorf. "No! Zelda!" Link cried, wanting to run to her but rooted to the spot. "Zelda!!" he fell onto his knees. Then a shadow fell over him, and he looked up and saw Ganondorf raising his huge blood-stained blade over his head. "NO!!!"  
  
***  
  
"No...no..." Link said as he writhed in his sleep, tears seeping out of his eyes.  
  
"Shhh..." Wendy said, brushing the hair back from his face. "It's all right... shh..."  
  
"No..." Link muttered a final time, then rested quietly. Wendy resettled the covers he had disturbed, then went back to the window seat, where she had been reading a book. But before she did, she kissed Link on the forehead gently.  
  
***  
  
Link's dreams had changed. Now he seemed to be floating through them, catching bits and pieces, but they had no coherent meaning to him.  
  
*Flash*  
  
The girl called Wendy lies in a heap. Link lets a fairy out of a bottle, and it swirls around her. She opens her eyes and kisses him.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A man in red and white stands in front of a metal cage, his fingers like immense steak knives. Behind him Link sees Rhone Varinaya lying in the cage, looking pale as death. "No!" Link cries, and charges.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Bright light surrounding him. "Good-bye" he says with his last breath to Wendy. Tears run down her face and she whispers "No." forlornly.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Light. Sound again. Wendy smiling through her tears.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Link turned over in his sleep, and he fell into a deep sleep. When he woke his dreams were only a brief memory.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Well, I hoped you liked the story. I just want to thank my friends for letting me use their characters. I mean, I would have used them anyway, but it's always good to ask!  
  
Read my other stuff!  
  
-ElvenRanger- 


End file.
